Self-Inflicted
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Some of the worst wounds are your own fault. One-sided Dick/Bruce. M/M slash, lemon.


General disclaimer: I don't own Batman. That's on DC.

I wrote this with an accompanying (but not related) fic for my wonderful, overstressed friend. I suggest that this one be read before Self-Sacrifice, not for any plot-related reasons, but for the fact that the emotional rollercoaster will end better if you do it that way.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Self-Inflicted

Dick spread his legs wider, thighs trembling with the effort of not turning to absolute jelly as Bruce thrust in harder. He could feel thick, calloused fingers pinching and pulling at his already taut nipples, rivets of pain diffusing into a haze of pleasure. The larger man pulled away, catching Dick's lust-hazed eyes in a firm grip. The stare that dropped panties during the day and terrified criminals at night was somehow made the younger man feel more naked.

Dick's eyes stung and he slammed them shut, leaving him to rely on the sensations sliding along his skin and pushing deep inside. He felt his lover's head come to rest in the crook beside his own. Bruce's heavy pants fanned over Dick's shoulder, letting his stubbled cheek rub along an already marked and bitten neck. Dick felt as though his body were imploding.

He wanted nothing more than to scream Bruce's name, let it fill whatever luxurious room in the Manor they were defiling. But he couldn't. Names were forbidden; that was a self-imposed restriction.

The first and only rule of their engagement.

Though, most often, words were foregone for pants and breathy groans. For this particular urge, Dick settled for raking his nails down Bruce's already scarred back and moaning. He threw his head to the side, exposing his neck once more to the larger man, who gratefully and passionately accepted the offer. The younger, limber man could feel hungry groans vibrating onto his skin.

It made the parts of his neck held between Bruce's teeth incredibly sensitive.

The pace steadily increased, and Bruce shifted, finding an angle that made Dick leak onto his stomach. Whenever their bodies met, it was with a wet slap, loud and vulgar and sweet.

He felt the end was near, so Dick reached down, stroking desperately until waves of sick pleasure crashed through his body. He trembled, his body shaking under the broad, muscular frame pinning him to the bed.

Bruce stayed inside during the aftershocks of Dick's orgasm, leaning down to kiss him into oblivion.

When Bruce leaned back, sharp, dark features melted into softer ones; those of Dick's closest friend at Gotham Academy. Massive scarred plains faded and shrunk, leaving behind the relatively mousey frame of an average school boy. His comparatively sunken chest rose and fell in a frantic cadence, clearly still on the edge. Illusion broken, but encounter persisting, Dick closed his eyes and let his friend, Ryan, run into his mouth until his he felt warmth and a bitter taste flood across his tongue.

The two classmates sunk back onto the newly soiled bedding, reveling in the wake of their intimacy. Ryan with sated bliss, Dick with tempered disappointment.

Once the pair tracked down their clothing and redressed, Dick gently but firmly showed his friend to the door, accepting parting kisses with softened enthusiasm.

After the heavy oak door of the Manor swung shut, Dick paused, touching his ruddy, sex-stained cheeks. His fingers slid down to the heated places on his neck where he knew he already had bruises.

He started up the stairs, intending to begin the cleaning process—washing his sheets before Alfred with confronted with the mess—when he felt a familiar gaze from above.

As he reached the second floor, Dick saw Bruce on the side of the landing, clenching the banister tightly. He was as a statue, frown and furrowed brow etched in stone. Dick froze for a moment, the pair caught in stillness.

Only Bruce's cold blue eyes moved, scanning quickly over the bite marks on his ward's exposed neck. The spots started to burn, followed by a fiery embarrassment he was sure showed on his face. Knowing he'd been caught, his poorly concealed secrets spilled forward in a shameful heap.

Dick expected to see disgust or discomfort in his guardian's stare.

Or even nothing.

But Bruce's eyes flashed hurt, showing for the briefest of moments a deep-seated pain, before freezing over once more.

And that was worse than anything Dick could have imagined.

* * *

And everyone has the sads now.


End file.
